The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to distributed computing environments.
The amount of data that needs to be organized by enterprises is increasing. Accordingly, management of a shared pool of computing resources over a network can be desired to increase performance efficiency. For example, storage area networks (SAN's) can be used to provide access to block level data storage over a network. These systems can ensure that computing nodes in a distributed computing environment receive the memory required to store the ever-increasing amount of data associated with the computing nodes. SAN's enhance computing nodes such that memory provided over the network appears to the operating system (OS) to be locally attached memory (e.g., hard drives).